Ahmed Kousay al-Taie
|death_date = 2007 (aged 41-42) |birth_place =Iraq |death_place =Iraq |placeofburial = |allegiance =United States |branch = |serviceyears =2004 – 2007 |rank = Staff Sergeant (promoted in absentia) |unit =Provincial Reconstruction Team Baghdad |commands = |battles =Iraq War |website = }} Staff Sergeant Ahmed Kousay al-Taie (born July 22, 1965 – c. 2007) was a United States Army soldier, who was captured in October 2006 in Baghdad and later executed by his captors. Early life Altaie, an Iraqi American, was born on July 22, 1965, to Kousay and Nawal al-Taie. At the age of nine he emigrated with his family from Iraq to the United Kingdom, where he received his primary and secondary education. He then attended a technical school and earned his degree. Military service Altaie enlisted in the United States Army Reserve in December 2004. He was mobilized in August 2005 and deployed to Iraq in November 2005. During his tenure in the U.S. Army, Altaie served as a linguist.Ryan, John, "Search for Iraq-born soldier still ongoing", Military Times, 27 December 2011. Prisoner of war On October 23, 2006, al-Taie violated military regulations and left his military base in Iraq without telling anyone. It is believed that he was in the Karrada neighborhood in central Baghdad, Iraq to visit the family of his wife, Israa Abdul-Satar, a student at al-Mustansiriya University. He was captured by armed men and forced into a waiting vehicle outside. On November 2, 2006, a ransom demand for Altaie was relayed to his uncle Entifadh Qanbar, a former spokesman for the Iraqi National Congress and recently an official in the Iraqi Ministry of Defense. Qanbar made contact with an intermediary trusted by the kidnappers. In a secret location in Baghdad, the mediator met with members of the group who showed Qanbar a grainy video on a cell phone screen of a man they claimed was al-Taie, beaten up and bloody and demanded $250,000 from the soldier's family to secure his release. Qanbar stated that he wouldn't talk about a price until he had seen for himself some proof that Altaie was still breathing. Qanbar suggested they have his nephew describe the inside of his home in Ann Arbor or that the kidnappers photograph the soldier holding a current newspaper by Saturday, November 4, at 12:00pm. The U.S. government said Saturday, November 11 that it was offering a US $50,000 reward for information leading to the recovery of Altaie. On February 14, 2007, a proof of life video of al-Taie was posted on a militant Shiite website. A previously unknown group called the "Ahel al-Beit Brigades" claimed responsibility for al-Taie's abduction. The eight second video showed Altaie reading from a paper but no audio was heard. He appeared thin but in good health. His uncle identified him as the man in the video. Al-Taie was the last American serviceman to be accounted for in Iraq. He was captured when he was the rank of Specialist and was promoted to Staff Sergeant. On February 26, 2012, U.S. officers knocked on the door of the family home in Ann Arbor, Michigan, with news that Army Staff Sgt. Ahmed al-Taie was confirmed dead. The remains of al-Taie were turned over as part of an amnesty exchange agreement between the Iraqi government and the militant group Asaib Ahl al-Haq. Al-Taie's captors acknowledged killing him within a year of his capture. Army IDs remains of last missing U.S. soldier in Iraq Phillips, Michael M., "Last Missing Soldier In Iraq: Family Finally Learns Fate", Wall Street Journal, 27 February 2012, p. 1. See also * Wassef Ali Hassoun - A U.S. Marine who claimed to be captured by Iraqi insurgents; later discovered to be a hoax * American POWs in the 2003 invasion of Iraq * 2004 Iraq KBR convoy ambush - Capture and execution of Keith Matthew Maupin, a U.S. Army soldier * June 2006 abduction of U.S. soldiers in Iraq - Capture and execution of Kristian Menchaca and Thomas L. Tucker, two U.S. Army soldiers * Karbala provincial headquarters raid - Capture and execution of Brian Freeman, Jacob Fritz, Jonathan Chism and Shawn Falter, four U.S. Army soldiers * May 2007 abduction of U.S. soldiers in Iraq - Capture and execution of Alex Ramon Jimenez, Joseph John Anzack and Byron Wayne Fouty, three U.S. Army soldiers References External links *Official Facebook page supporting freedom for Staff Sergeant Ahmed K. Altaie *Ahmed K. Altaie listed on the Iraq Page *News report on July 22, 2008 about Ahmed Altaie's 43rd birthday and 21 months being held against his will. Ahmed is from Ann Arbor, Michigan and is a translator for the U.S. Army. *News report from 'Action News' in Michigan about Staff Sergeant Altaie missing in Iraq *Staff Sergeant Ahmed Altaie movie made by his former wife Linda Racey *Search goes on for missing Americans in Iraq *Official Facebook page of support for Staff Sergeant Ahmed K. Altaie *POW Network – Bio on Ahmed K. Altaie, with information relating to his service. *A Ransom Demand for the Missing U.S. Soldier *Missing U.S. soldier was secretly married to college student from Baghdad *Parents call missing U.S. soldier 'man of peace' *Report: Abducted GI had married Iraqi woman *TV report: mother of missing U.S. soldier appeals to his captors to show mercy *Report: Missing soldier married Iraqi *Iraqi prime minister gives U.S. envoy an earful in private talks *US names kidnapped soldier *Video released by Shiite militant group Category:United States Army soldiers Category:American army personnel of the Iraq War Category:Iraq War prisoners of war Category:Iraqi emigrants to the United States Category:Iraqi emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Missing in action Category:Linguists Category:1965 births Category:2000s deaths Category:American Muslims Category:American prisoners of war Category:Kidnapped American people Category:People from Ann Arbor, Michigan Category:Foreign hostages in Iraq